T'was but a Night
by KnightlyDreamer
Summary: A Great Darkness seeps into the sleepy town of Storybrooke, Maine. It is up to our Savior and resident Evil Queen to solve all horrors. Some magic is just permanent. Genderbend! Emma(It will be a gradual change)
1. The Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A time or Emma Swan, Regina Mills, and the other cast members that will be featured in this story. Also I thank MayhemPrincess and Mechanicsofaheart1 for aspiring me to write a genderbend story.**

The town of Storybrooke was quiet except for the usual sounds of nature such as: owls hooting and crickets chirping. The citizens were all asleep

not a single one out-of-place in their modern homes that had functional showers and overall just indoor plumbing. The only thing that disturbed the

piece of the night was a great darkness that surged from within the forest for it was seeping up the walls from which it lay dormant for almost three

decades. This great evil will put untold pressure on the town of Storybrooke and the citizens will have to band together if it wants to stop this untold

horror.

* * *

In the mist a lone figure stands surrounded by a mob made of black wraiths. The figure looks around nervously willing to see beyond the ghostly

figures. The figure sees a flash but concludes it to be its eye playing to on it. This stranded figure screams for help, begging for mercy but the ghostly

wraiths act indifferent to the cries. They close in on the figure surrounded it like a cocoon until there is nothing more to be seen but a black abyss.

* * *

Emma Swan jolts awake sweat covering her body while she wills her body to calm down... "It was but a dream." she thinks. It was not real just my

mind conjuring nighttime terrors. This nightmare has kept her awake for weeks now and she wonders if she should tell someone about it. If she goes

to Archie he'll probably be nice about it but be worried none the less and she doesn't need, so with that thought she forgets the whole thing. She turns

over and sees a lone figure illuminated by the moonlight. With a smile on her face she reaches over and wraps her arm around the figure in a

protective embrace. " I will protect you with my heart and soul" she murmurs as she drifts off to sleep not knowing that the vision is of things to come.

* * *

Authors Note: Should I continue or scrap it.


	2. Morning Blues

Uhhhhhhh... Emma groans as the morning light shines through the mayors window. "You would think being rich, the Mayor would invest in curtains."

Emma says out loud to the empty room. "Darling, why would I do that then I will have to waste my money on an alarm clock." Regina says coming out

of the bathroom. Ahhh...Emma screams "Jesus would you stop that" "If you're going to be appearing out of no where it would be nice to give a girl some warning."

* * *

Regina chuckles..."Get up before Henry comes in here." "Alright, Alright I'm Leaving just give me a morning kiss." emma says Regina walks over to her

bed being occupied by an idiotic but equally cute sheriff and bends down to give said sheriff a sweet kiss. Mmmmm... Emma moans "You taste like

minty peppermint." "Toothpaste darling, something you need."

* * *

"Hey! I resent that." emma says Emma watches as Regina walks to the door. She turns around and says "You better be gone by the time I get back

and" "Yeah Yeah lady I got it, don't let anyone see me you say this everytime." Regina glares.. "Bye Sheriff" then leaves the room. Emma huffs getting

up to search for her clothes "God is this how Graham felt sneaking out but he had it worse doing it in the middle of the night." Emma ponders that

thought while slipping her shirt over her head. Looking for her pants, Emma wonders what it will be like when they finally tell the kid that they have a

relationship. "Heck, I wouldn't put it past him if he already knows cause knowing that the town inhabitants can't keep their mouths shut especially

Snow." "Now where is my jacket, Knowing Regina she probably burned it." Chucking on her jacket Emma chuckles before looking around the room

once more before climbing out the window for a long trek home then to the station.


	3. Progress

Gold looks up as the bell above his door chimes. 'Well hello dearie what a wonderful day it is wouldn't you say' gold

says. "Cut the crap Gold I know you feel the magical disturbance as much as I do if not more." Regina says "Ah yes, the great

darkness seeping through Storybrooke... Your Majesty a word of advice" Gold cackles "What!" Regina snaps

Gold grins " I would advise you get our precious saviour and her parents out of Storybrooke." "And why is that?" Regina asks

"Because they exhibit the overproducing mass of truenlove and you know as well as I do that White and Dark magic does not mix

well." Gold says with his dark grin

"Wouldn't that be counterproductive" Regina muses in her head "Gold you're not telling me something otherwise you'd be trying to

make a deal by now." Regina says narrowing her eyes at the imp

Gold frowns looking chastied "Now why darling woild I tell you everything that makes the game no fun." He grins

Regina steps into his face and snarls "Whatever this darkness is I will find out and if I find that you had anything to do with it I will."

"Will what dearie you seem to forget that if you kill me you become the new dark one." Gold says

Regina blanches then sneers "I better not find that you are the cause of this." she says before stalking to the door " Oh and dearie

your breath smells minty." Gold chimes before his door slams shut with great fury... "Time to find who is causing this darkness,

so we can strike a deal" Gold thinks before getting back to work with extra vigor

* * *

Unknown to Regina or Gold the darkness was watching and the darkness was waiting for the right time to strike. "I may just take the lizard up on his offer."

* * *

Outside:

Regina stalks to her car and opens her door with such fury, one may think she coukd break it with her hands alone. "How dare he!" Regina

thinks. " Only one person is allowed to infuriate and compliment me at the same time!" Regina says out loud into the otherwise empty cabin of her car

as she drives to Town Hall. 'The imp is planning something huge I can just taste the trouble he is going to bring' Regina muees all the while slamming

the door shut and stalking into the building. "Ma- Madame Mayor, yo-you have an ap-appoi-intment a-at two." her secretary says nervously. Sighing,

she walks into her and plumps into her desk tomstart a long streneous day of nothing but paperwork.

* * *

Authors Note: Hope you like :)


	4. Panic

I told you 'bout strawberry fields  
You know the place where nothing is real  
Well, here's another place you can go  
Where everything flows

Looking through the bent backed tulips  
To see how the other half live  
Looking through a glass onion

I told you 'bout the walrus and me, man  
You know that we're as close as can be, man  
Well, here's another clue for you all  
The walrus was Paul

Standing on the cast iron shore, yeah  
Lady Madonna trying to make ends meet, yeah  
Looking through a glass onion

Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
Looking through a glass onion

I told you 'bout the fool on the hill  
I tell you man he living there still  
Well, here's another place you can be  
Listen to me

Fixing a hole in the ocean  
Trying to make a dovetail joint, yeah  
Looking through a glass onion

"And that ladies and gents out that was the Beatles"Glass Onion" " the radio host than signs off. "The Beatles" David asks

"Yea the beatles" emma says shocked because even though she only listens to them on the radio she at least knows who they are but then again they are FairyTale characters not privy to the outside world at least not yet.

" Look David just know this they were the people in their time." Emma says with a grin trying to be helpful

Emma sounds weird like her voice is cackling or for better words cracking "Hey Emma are you feeling okay" "yeah why do you ask, do I look weird or something" she says jokingly not noticing the way her voice cracks like a boy going through puberty

"No, No nothings wrong it's just your voice it's kinda uh cracking and the people can't know their princess is sick or they'll panic" David chides ruefully

Uh " now that you point it out, my throat has been hurting but I just put it up to all the screaming I did last night if you know what I mean Dad." Emma grins

David looking uncomfortable says " Emma are you sure you're you are okay."

Emma walks over to him and spins saying "see i am fiiii" uh clutches her chest to get rid of the sudden burning feeling

David springing to action "Emma, Emma! Are you okay" he runs over to the phone calling the hospital " Hello whats the emergency." "Code 2, Code 2!" " , ! There's a code 2, code 2." As soon as the receptionist starts blubbering David hears a thump and turns around to see Emma passed out on the floor.

"Oh no" David says before rushing over shaking Emma " Emma, Emma"

In the cracks the darkness chuckles seeing its plan being put into action. Soon I will have what I want .

Lyrics courtesy of Metro LyricsGlass OnionBeatles

Read more: Beatles - Glass Onion Lyrics | MetroLyrics


	5. Clues

The darkness is an ancient magic that has a mind of its own it has powered itself through centuries of countess dark magic

users enabling it. This great evil has a name..Agsun and Agsun started off as a simple boy in a hamlet named Mesdun. Mesdun was

the home of ancient rulers who controlled the wills of the people. Their power was unrelinquishable for they had the protection of the

ancient gods known as the Olympians. Mesdun rulers wrecked havoc through bordering hamlets yet you may question why it

remained such small village. Medsun culture believed in human sacrifice as do most of all ancient civilizations. They could only have

a certain number of inhabitants: the elderly were killed off at first signs of wrinkles and newborns at first cry. All but one that wad

prophesied to bring great destruction about the world one named Agsun. From the time of his birth, Agsun was treated as a holy god

given the best food, clothes, and wealth. His parents were granted eternal life as such praise comes when conceiving a god. Over time

Agsun became ruthless but the rulers did not care for they thought he was just fulfilling his destiny. When the day came that he killed

the Council of Rulers he was punished to execution. By then it was too late for Agsun had gained enough power to kill everyone with a

single spell. Agsun for all his glory was too arrogant to realise that the spell caused for the destruction of oneself. When he cast the

curse he was turned into a great mist that fed off of dark magic users until the time came for a great curse to be cast so he could

execute his revenge on all things dark.

* * *

Present time:

Regina sits at her desk going over topics for the next council meeting when all of a sudden she's pulled into a vision " A

man is laying on a bed slightly obscured from her sight be a hazy mist bound by ties. He is laying there looking very aroused when

he says "Gina, babe where are you? Leaving me here tied up if you had to undress I would of gladly did it." Regina shocked pushes

for the vision to continue... a chuckle is heard before Regina sees herself come out of a bathroom in a black lacy corset finally taking

notice that the room they are in is hers. "Ah, Dear Husband where would be the fun in that when I can just peel _your _clothes with a flick

of a hand." Regina's dreamself says sultryly stalking over to the bed. Where is Emma and why am I calling this MAN my husband,

surely Emma and I didn't break up. Regina muses Dream Regina has started kissing her way up mystery mans body when Regina is

forcefully pulled from her dream by the phone consistently ringing. "Hello!" Regina snaps all the while musing on what the hell that

dream was I need better caffeine "Regina!" David says sounding relived over the phone. "What do you want deputy?" I do not want to

deal with any more idiots today. "It's Emma she is in the hospital" David rushes out "What! What happened?" The only time that

Regina has ever felt this panicked is when Henry ran away. "We were talking and her voice just started cracking and I asked her about

it then we were joking around when all of a sudden she just collapsed." David says sounding panicked "Okay, Okay idiot man calm

down I'll be there in 10 minutes." Regina says with false calmness

* * *

Later:

Regina rushes into the hospital, spotting the two idiots she paces over to them. "Well" she says "how is she."

"Dr. Whale said that she is fine physically but there may be a possibility that something magical is attacking her from within." Snow

says "What room is she in" Regina asks less worried now that she knows Emma is fine "206" David chimes in "We were just waiting for you to get

here before we went in to see her." "Oh my, its nice to know chivalry isn't dead" Regina sarcastically responds before stalking off to the

aforementioned room. Snow looks at David and says" How does our daughter put up with her, let alone protect her when everyone wants to kill her.

"Apparently they have great sex, according to Emma" David recounts after his wifes glare then look of disgust.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Forest:

Gold watches as the moons glow illuminates his path to the well that begun phase 1 of ending the curse. In his hands he

carries a small cauldron, a lighter, and a small amount of true love saved over from the charmings. He sets it down on the wells rim preparing to

light the cauldron he gives a small jump when all of a sudden a black mist rises from well. "Well,Well,Well it seems the lizard has finally come out to

strike his deal with me." Agsun says as he takes the shape of a man. "How do you know of my planned deal " Gold asks suspicious but slightly

gleeful. "I am mist, so it would be best to remember I can get through any crack and no spell can stop me for I feed on dark magic." Agsun says to

the lizard all the while focusing his energy into his form. "Well dearie it would be best to know I am the dark one and the only way for you to kill

me is to plunge special dagger through me and become the new Dark One." Gold retorts. "Touché, but do not try to efucate me on something that

I am already aware of." Agsun arrogantly says "Besides no need for small talk, business shall we." "Aw yes, I came to strike a deal, but I see you do

not need my help for you are mist as you so fruitfully pointed out." Gold says scathingly. " A foe always needs a partner and I am no exception for

I am Agsun of Mesdun and I was but a boy prophesied to be a great evil and with my hatred I planned my people's downfall failing to realise my own

in doing so." Agsun says regretfully. "Do not fret" Gold says "For I was but a man whos hatred extended to my wifes betrayal and my greed to show the

kings knights that I was no coward and by doing so I lost my dear boy and my humanity, so we are more alike than you may think." "I guess we will be

getting along perfectly and whatever your deal is I accept" Agsun says gleefully in an evil way at finally being able to relate with one dark magic user.

Gold grins impishly for his plan is working perfectly and he didn't even have to bargain.

* * *

Authors note: Hope you like the story more that I have finally gave a background for the darkness. Also a listened to my very first reviewer and lengthened the chapter. Please review and give any time of feedback. I might rewrite the first 4 chapters to make then longer without messing up the information in this chapter. Thanx ... I'll Update soon


	6. AN

**_Authors Note: I'm discontinuing this story. I have no new ideas for it, better yet I dont know how to continue it. I'm putting this story up for adoption, PM me if you want it. Thanx_**


End file.
